Vehicles may be equipped with reverse assist systems used to help prevent a driver from backing into an object located aft of the vehicle. Such systems may sense the presence of an object aft of the vehicle and take an action in response. As an example, an auditory or visual alarm may be activated to alert the driver of the presence of the object aft of the vehicle. Some vehicles may also be configured to automatically apply vehicle brakes when an object is sensed aft of the vehicle.